


First Valentine

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine’s Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot. First of the couple. KisaxYukina. Their first valentines as a couple too. First Sekaiichi Hatsukoi one shot. More to come in one shots/drabbles and multi chapters too. Happy early Valentine’s Day for all!
Relationships: Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	First Valentine

_First Valentine_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or it’s characters. Just this idea as it’s close to Valentine’s Day._

Classes has ended for Yukina. The young artist couldn’t wait to spend time with his older lover. He had gotten many confessions due to his popularity at work and school. As usual he smiles cheerfully declining their confessions.

Kisa was aware of the day and time. The older man was busy as usual at work. His mind and heart pounding for one Yukina Kou couldn’t wait to see him. Luckily his shift was ending.

“You’re done for the day, Kisa.” Takano tells him.

“See you all tomorrow.” He waves running to the elevator door.

At the bookstore, Yukina was impatiently looking at the time. Soon as his shift was over he’d be with his older lover. He keeps smiling to his favorite customers, in mind though someone else was in mind.

“Any plans, Yukina?” A female customer asked.

“Ah yes. I’ll be meeting up with someone special and important.” He tells her as his cheeks reddened.

“How lucky she is then.” She tells him waving bye.

The train ride was quite packed. Kisa not liking to deal with it. It couldn’t be helped as the day was busy due to a special time for all whom were in love, or had someone special being family, friends or their true number one.

“I’m in front of the station.” Yukina texted him.

Receiving the text when reading it made his heart flutter. How silly and childish of Yukina to even send it to him. It’s all he thought but glad he was told as he’d be seeing him soon.

“I should be arriving within the next 15 minutes.” He replies back.

When waiting Yukina bought flowers for the cute older man. Smiling as he smelled it thanking a tall man with dark hair(guess who’s that. Brief mention of Nowaki lol)

“Thank you. Have a good Valentine’s Day.”

“Same to you.” Yukina leaves the flower shop.

Walking by the station many couples were seen. He knew how it felt to have someone special whom had your heart in their hands joyfully. He sits on a bench looking over a manga he was currently reading. It had to be one of Usami’s famous boys love books too.

Arriving he sighed running up the stairs. Just taking him half an hour when meeting him. Not disappointed as he knew Yukina would and could understand the traffic to do with the trains.

“I’m here.” He pants sitting down on the bench.

“Welcome happy Valentine’s Day, Kisa-san.” He kisses his lips.

As usual he’d look away embarrassed. All Yukina could do was smile. He takes his hand as people looked their way. Not caring as the night was getting started for them.

“Where were going?”

“I made reservations at a new restaurant.”

He wasn’t aware of it shrugging his shoulders. Entering the new restaurant beside the station, Yukina let’s them know of a reserved table for two.

“Hai. Follow me, sirs.”

Kisa looks as it was highly decorated. It looked beautiful smiling as they sat down. Two menus giving and told someone should be with them soon.

“When did you do this?”

“I got it done soon as you told me your day off.” The scene around them was quiet.

Kisa wasn’t happy he wasn’t properly dressed sighing removing his tie. “I could had changed clothes..” Yukina laughs leaning close to him. “You look beautiful as usual.”

A reddened man resting his head on the table sighed again. A waiter comes by asking what they’d like. Looking over the menu again they ordered steak and rice for dinner.

“Great choice. Well be back soon as your food is ready.” He leaves them soon as he takes the menus from them.

Scooting closer knowing they’re alone Yukina kisses his lips. Returning the kiss happily resting his head on the younger man’s shoulders.

“Thanks for this. The flowers as well.”

“Of course. All for the man I love right?”

“You’re such a romance.”

“Yes I am. You got me there good.” He chuckled kissing top of his head.

In the background music began playing. Hearing it bought a smile on both man’s faces. It was such a good thing they’re together. Even for a silly day as Valentine’s Day.

Their first one as well. Many more to come too.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
